A server device, as used herein, can include a device (e.g., a computing device) that is a server and/or is associated with a server and/or server system. A server is a device that responds to requests across a network to provide and/or help provide a service. Server devices can have temperature limitations. For example, a server device can malfunction if the temperature of the server device reaches or exceeds a threshold temperature. Heat from the use of the server devices can be controlled using cooling systems. Examples of cooling systems include air and liquid cooling systems.